May the Fourteenth
by Radar-rox
Summary: Robin forgets a very important date, and must make it up to Much
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjourno. Um, unusually enough for me, I don't have much of an intro to this one, except to say that there will be more on the way, but I don't know when. Hopefully it shouldn't be too long.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Robin Hood. OBVIOUSLY.**

Much let out a noise of frustration as he dropped the stone he was using to sharpen his sword _again_.

Giving up, he set his sword down, and announced that he was going for a walk. Djaq nudged Robin after him.

'Look, its probably just-' he protested.

'Go _on!_'

He sighed, and followed Much, who was already a surprising distance from the camp. He quickened his pace to catch up. 'Much! Much, wait!'

If Robin hadn't happened to glace down, he would've seen Much quickly rub his eyes. 'Yes?'

Robin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Much, what's the matter? You've been in a strange mood all day.'

Much's face was hard to read. 'It's nothing. Apparently.' He started to walk away again, then turned. 'I suppose I was just surprised, that's all. All these years and you've never.. even in the Holy Land!'

'Much, what're you-?'

'I mean, it isn't a though it doesn't happen every year!'

'Much, what are you talking about?'

'Its May, Robin.'

'I'm aware of that Much, before it was April and next it'll be June.' He smirked.

Much looked upset. 'Never mind.' He muttered, walking off again.

'Much, Much, I'm sorry! Tell me, what's the matter?'

Over the quiet of the woodland, Robin heard him mutter 'leave me alone.'

Ordinarily, Robin would've done just that, but he sensed that this was important. He ran after him. 'Much, stop.'

He stopped.

Robin placed his hands on Much's shoulders and forced him to look at him. 'Much, I'm sorry. Please, tell me what the matter is. You aren't the Much we all know and love.'

'It's May the fourteenth master. It's my birthday.'

Robin was speechless for a moment. 'But..' he realised. 'Oh.. oh.. look, I'm sorry Much, I've… I've had a lot on my mind.'

'I know you have master.' That was true, there had been a lot going on, and Much had been telling himself that Robin might be too busy to remember. But the truth was that although he tried to tell himself this, he still hoped that he would remember. That one of the things on his mind might have been the birthday of his most loyal friend.

Robin was trying to catch his eye again. 'Much, look at me. I'm sorry, I _will_ make this up to you.'

'It doesn't matter.' He muttered.

'It matters to me.' Robin said firmly. 'Let me make this up to you.'

'Master, surely there's more important things you could be-'

'Much!'

Much set his jaw firmly, and nodded. 'Thank you.'

Robin squeezed his shoulders, and left Much to wander the forest alone.

**Please review! I'll reply, and maybe shower you in virtual glitter! Oh, go on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ere we go then, chapter two! I'd written this bit a while ago and thought I'd just lump it in with the next bit but it's better off on its own really I think, so here we are. I've just finished watching the last ep (hurrah for catchup tv!), and I guess some people haven't seen it so I won't give any spoilers but I will say, as I feared for a few chosen people, phew! Anyway, the chapter, here it is, its mostly reflection on the parts of Much and Robin respectively, about their relationship. Hope you like it!**

He didn't see what Robin would do. Could do. Would _want_ to do. Much knew, or rather, he thought, that Robin did care about him, but… he sighed. Robin took him for granted. He hated thinking it, but it was true. He was so used to Much being there that he'd become complacent about him; when Will made them something, or Djaq healed someone, Allan conned his way into somewhere, John ran through a door or knocked someone out, they were all thanked, commended, but what did Much get? Much might get a smile, if he was lucky, but more often than not he was asked when dinner was ready. He didn't like to complain.. well, he did complain, but not about the really important things, he'd just bring things up that bothered him, to try and make things better, not simply for him but for everyone else. But he didn't complain about the big things, because he knew Robin had a lot on his mind. And if he ever did, he'd be fobbed off with a winning smile and a 'dear friend…'

He kicked in frustration at the leaves littering the forest floor, sending them flying into the air and fluttering down again gently, their paths dictated by the slightest whisper of wind. The fell amongst their identical peers, and Much walked over them on his way to nowhere in particular.

* * *

'We have a problem.' Said Robin on his arrival back at the camp.

'What is it?' asked Djaq.

Robin could hardly bring himself to say it. All these years he hadn't forgotten Much's birthday, not once, like Much had said not even in the Holy Land, and yet here they were. 'It's Much. His birthday. It's today.'

Will frowned. 'It's Much's birthday? Why didn't he say anything? Or you?'

Why? Why hadn't Much said anything? It was so unlike him, he usually let everyone know whatever was on his mind, no matter how mundane or trivial.

He looked up to the canopy of the forest, his tongue poking into his cheek in annoyance at himself. 'Because he didn't think I'd forget.'

That's right, he forgot. Did he really care about Much that little? _No_ he told himself firmly. He did care about Much, it was just that for some reason he had trouble expressing it. Maybe because he didn't want to allow himself to feel that close to him on such a conscious level, and then lose him.

For so long, and it seemed like longer than it had been, Much was the only person Robin could rely on to always be there for him, come through for him against all the odds. In the Holy Land, Much was the part of home that Robin always had with him, to comfort him when everything else got too much. Robin had liked to celebrate his birthday with him, partly because it was a normal, homey thing to do, it reminded him of celebrating birthdays back in England, it was something to hold on to. He also did it simply for Much, as a way of thanking him for everything he did. Robin did so little for Much really, especially considering everything Much did for him. Sometimes Robin wondered why Much stayed with him. _Because he's Much. Faithful Much._

'We need to make this up to him.'

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY SHMOLY it's been ages since I updated this, eep! Uhh so yeah, sorry about that, I am a naughty person, and my thanks go to Helen for betaing this for me and to Fleurenvy on livejournal for reviewing it over there and giving me the kick up the arse I needed to get back to writing it! Anyway, here's a nice long final chapter to make up for that, hope you enjoy!**

Much looked up at the sun, peeping cheekily and fleetingly through the leafy canopy

Much looked up at the sun, peeping cheekily and fleetingly through the leafy canopy. It was about time he was getting back to camp, the others would be getting hungry. He'd only just noticed how hungry he was himself – he must really have been thinking a lot not to have noticed that.

Turning back down the hill he didn't realise he'd been climbing, he began his walk back to camp. Halfway there he heard something moving in the forest ahead and stopped to listen – it wasn't often they had visitors to this part of the wood, and unless it was Marian, it wasn't usually good news. Although, even Marian didn't often bring them good news these days either.

His hand on the hilt of his sword, he moved into the cover of a nearby bush. His keen blue eyes peered through the foliage, and spotted a figure pressed against a tree up ahead, also trying not to be seen. A rustle, the twang of a bow, and Much jerked backwards to avoid being hit, overbalanced, and tumbled a little way down the slope.

'Much!' came a surprised shout, and Much relaxed at the familiar voice. It was only Will.

He heaved himself up as Will approached. 'Sorry about that Much. You never know…'

'It's alright. What are you doing out here anyway?'

'Robin sent me out to look for you. Come on, let's get back to camp.' Will lead the way, hoping Much didn't notice the smile on his face.

Much was unusually quiet as they walked together through the forest. Ordinarily, Will wouldn't have minded too much, thinking that it would've been a nice break, but now that it was actually happening, it didn't seem right at all. Much without chatter was like Robin without his bow, or Allan without that stupid grin. He hoped their plan would succeed, and make Much Much again.

Much was still thoughtful on the walk back, but more about why Will had been sent to bring him back to camp. He still had trouble calling it home; home was warm and comforting, not dark and damp. There was nothing much of what Much called home out here in the forest. Was Robin worried that he wouldn't return or something? Or was this perhaps some plan of Robin's to make forgetting his birthday up to him? He'd be taken back to camp and presented with a new saucepan and be expected to be over the moon.

He felt bad as soon as he thought that. Robin knew how much this meant to him. Much wasn't even sure why it meant so much to him, it hadn't before, but then again it had never been forgotten before.

Deep in thought, Much almost walked straight into Will, who had stopped in front of him and was rummaging around for something. He finally pulled a piece of cloth out, and turned, smiling, to Much.

Much frowned at him. 'What's that for?'

Will smiled tightly. He was a serious man, yet smiling did seem to come easily to him. 'Sorry Much. Robin insisted.' He reached to try and put the blindfold over Much's eyes, but he ducked out of the way. 'Much, come on!'

'No!'

'Robin said!'

'No, I- I want to see where I'm going.'

'We're going back to camp, come on, you have to wear it or it'll spoil the surprise.'

Much said nothing, actually looking a little embarrassed. He did, however, now stand still, so Will took it as a cue that he was allowed to blindfold him.

'Guide me.'

'What?'

Much's face was turned away a little, and facing downwards with apparent embarrassment. 'I can't.. find my way on my own, blindfolded, you'll have to.. guide me.' He muttered, holding out his hand to Will as his cheeks turned red beneath the blindfold.

Laughing gently, Will ignored the hand and instead wrapped an arm around Much's shoulders, guiding him home to camp.

* * *

Final touches were being put to Much's surprise when a sharp whistle sounded from nearby.

'That's them, quick.'

They scurried into place then waited tensely, hoping that their hurried plan would succeed. The rustle of leaf litter announced Will and Much just before they came into view, and what a view it was, scuffed, blushing Much holding onto Will as though he felt he was about to be walked over a cliff.

The young carpenter guided Much right into the camp and although he sensed where he was, he still panicked when he felt Will let go of him. 'Will? If you think you're being funny…'

'No-one's trying to be funny Much.' He was startled by a familiar voice to his left. Robin's voice.

'Then may I take this blindfold off? I feel like a fool, and I smell something cooking and would like to know what, if anything, I am going to eat.'

'What you are going to eat, my friend,' said Robin's voice, moving closer to him, at the back of his neck now. 'Is your birthday supper!'

In a flash the blindfold was gone, and Much blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. In front of him stood Will, Allan, Djaq and John, all smiling, while Robin was at his side looking smug.

'Supper! I think that's the best thing I've heard all day. Where is it then?' he asked, looking around.

'Ah! Don't worry about that my friend, today the food is brought to you!' declared Robin, guiding Much to a seat as the others set to work serving the meal.

'Well I must say, this is nice.' He smiled, being handed a drink by Djaq. 'When do I wake up?'

'This is no dream mate.' Said Allan, setting down a plate of roast pork in front of him, followed by Will with potatoes. 'S'certainly no dream of mine.'

Much scowled at him a little before Allan flashed him that winning smile, and he softened. A little. After all, he didn't want to be angry on his birthday anymore, not even at Allan.

As he glanced up to see Robin carrying a pile of vegetables towards him, he noticed a painted banner hung across the roof, wishing him a happy birthday. 'My, you really did make an effort. We didn't even have a banner for Robin's birthday.'

'That was Djaq's work.' Smiled Will, as he sat down next to him and began pouring drinks.

'Ah, thank you Djaq.'

'You are welcome Much. I thought we could do with something to brighten up the place'

'It looks good. Although I think if we were to leave it up all the time it may loose some of it's effect. Perhaps a 'Much is underrated' sign, or 'Treat Much Right'..'

'Don't push your luck Much, even if it is your birthday.' Laughed Allan.

The dinner, while not quite up to Much's standard, was still very good, and was welcomed by the hungry outlaws. Afterwards, Much looked around at them expectantly. 'Well. I don't mean to be forward, but traditionally on birthdays, there are presents.'

They looked at each other. 'Much, about that..' began Robin. 'This was rather a rushed party, we didn't have a lot of time to buy presents… we thought that what you would need most of all was a break, which is why we prepared all of this ourselves.'

'Oh, I see. Well, thank you, it certainly is a kind gesture, and a very welcome present I assure you!'

'However,' continued Robin. 'I did have time to get you this.' He produced a small, ornate key and handed it to Much.

'What's thi-' Much began, before looking closer at the key. He ran a finger over it lightly. He remembered this key, and what it unlocked.

He looked up to see the glint in Robin's eye and the cocky smile that accompanied it. As Robin got up, Much scrambled to his feet to follow his master to a corner of the camp, where he pulled out a wooden chest, small for it's type, and placed it gently in Much's arms.

Much looked at it in wonder, his mouth hanging open. He hadn't seen this chest in fiv- no, longer than five years, he'd put it away before they'd left for the holy land, and hadn't had the chance to get it out to look at when he and Robin had made their brief visit back to Locksley.

It had been a gift from Robin, during Much's first week at Locksley Manor. He'd felt uneasy in this new large house, away from his old home, and had been incredibly surprised when his new young master had come into his room bearing a gift. 'To welcome you to your new home. I thought you might like something to put those in,' he said, nodding to a modest pile of clothes on a chair, 'and I don't need this anymore, so you can have it, if you'd like.'

Overwhelmed by this act of random kindness, Much wordlessly took the wooden chest from him, turning it over in his hands. It wasn't as grand as some of the furniture he'd seen in the manor, but it was certainly better than anything he'd had in the past. He would treasure it for years to come, he knew. 'Th- thank you master.'

Robin had nodded to him, and left Much with his present.

Now it had been brought to him here.

'To welcome you to your new home. Again.' Said Robin. 'I know you're unhappy here Much, but for the time being, this is where we live, and we have to make the best of it. It took me a while to find this, but I thought it might help you feel more at home. I already put your clothes in it.' He added, as Much turned the key and looked inside at the few spare clothes he kept.

'Robin, this is… thank you.'

Robin gripped his shoulder, and grinned.

'And of course, there's this,' said Will from behind Much, who turned to see John carrying a large birthday cake towards him.

'Well!' exclaimed Much in surprise. 'Of all things, I wasn't expecting this!'

'What's a birthday without a cake, Much? And as the man of the evening, it is your duty to cut it.' Said Robin, handing him a knife.

As a result of years of being a servant, Much cut everyone else a piece of cake before slicing his own, considerably larger, portion, and taking a bite. 'Mmm. This is actually very good, where did you get it from?'

'Get it? I made it!' boasted Allan.

Much stopped mid-munch, hastily tried to swallow and ended up choking a little. When he recovered, he addressed Allan in disbelief. 'You've been able to cook like this all this time, and yet you left me to prepare all the meals? Why didn't you say anything?!'

'You never asked.' Poor Much looked about to implode. 'Besides, my expertise lie in baking, not your stews and stuff.'

'Wha-! Bu-! Still! You might've helped!'

'I was busy, wasn't I? Pinching things, watching people, saving the day and stuff!'

'Oh I like that! Exactl-'

'Lads!' Cried Robin, holding up his hands. 'Could we perhaps not argue tonight, for once?'

'Yes master.'

'Sorry Robin.'

'Right. Allan, if you're an adequate cook and Much thinks he can manage not to strangle you, you'll have to help with meals sometimes, and _without protest_' he added, catching sight of the look on the rogue's face. 'But right now my friends, if we've finished eating, I think it time we cleared up. I for one certainly don't fancy it in the morning.'

Despite initial protests that he should relax on his birthday, after he witnessed John dropping a plate and Robin putting his ingredients back on the wrong shelves, Much assisted in the clear-up. By the time they were finished, the hour had grown late, and they decided to get some rest while they could – who knew what tomorrow would bring?

Robin quietly made his way to where his faithful companion was settling down, and crouched next to him. 'Much. I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday, but I hope this helped to make up for it.'

'It did master, thank you. It was nice to feel appreciated.'

'You are appreciated, my friend. I'm sorry we don't show it enough.' Much nodded. 'Happy birthday Much.'

'Thank you, Robin.'

**Where did they manage to cook all that, especially bake a cake, I hear you ask? To be honest, I don't know. Tis the magic of fiction, mes amis, and although I do usually try to be as accurate as possible in my fics, I couldn't be arsed to think it all out. It's a birthday so there must be cake, and there's an end to it.**

**So, I'm once again sorry this took me so so long to update, and though I wouldn't blame anyone for completly forgetting about this, I would be very very happy if you'd be so kind as to review! **


End file.
